This Means War
by The Fuzz 15
Summary: Sakura accuses Sasuke of not having a fun bone in his body. What does he do to retaliate? One-shot wrriten for SSM


**Title: This Means War**

**Prompt: Laughter**

**Rating: K or K+**

**Author: Fuzzy1594**

**Summary: Sakura accuses Sasuke of not having a fun bone in his body. What does he do to retaliate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura took a few quick breaths from where she was hidden behind a bookshelf. She glanced around the bookshelf and tried to eye a new hiding place. She was too obvious and vulnerable from where she was now. She put her back to the wall and slid down into a crouch. She looked at where her destination was and made a mad dash for it. She slid the last few inches so she was hidden by the couch.

Sakura stayed crouched safely behind the couch. She held a pillow to her chest as her only means of protection. Her fingers began to ache from the pressure she was applying to her grip. She cautiously lifted her head above the couch to look for signs of her pursuer and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the search noises coming from the guest bedroom. She ducked back behind the couch and planned her next move of action.

"You're being ridiculous," she heard a man's monotone voice cut through the silence.

Sakura jumped slightly. She had almost forgotten her husband's presence on the couch. She got on her knees and looked at him as he read his book. He turned a page lazily before Sakura spoke. "I am not."

He scoffed.

"Just because you don't know how to have fun doesn't mean Naruto and I can't," Sakura defended before she ducked back behind the couch.

"Acting like a child is not fun," Sasuke muttered.

She heard footsteps approach and Naruto entered the room.

"Do you know where Sakura went?" Naruto asked sounding as though he were on a mission.

She could hear Sasuke shrug on the couch. At least he wasn't going to rat her out.

"Maybe she went outside," she heard Sasuke respond before he turned another page. She heard footsteps as Naruto proceeded in the direction Sasuke had suggested. She looked up and saw Sasuke's arm dangling off the back of the couch. He would never voice his intent but he would always put his hand in her reach whenever he wanted to hold her hand. She grinned and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze before standing up.

"Well, I've got to go beat Naruto senseless," Sakura said leaning over the couch and kissing Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke gave no reaction as she ran swiftly after the direction the blonde had gone.

Sasuke sighed at his best friend's and his wife's childish tendencies. He heard the sound of pillow beating pillow, Naruto's battle cries and yells of distress, Sakura's defiant yells and squeals, and shook his head.

Sakura and Naruto entered the house again after fifteen minutes.

"Well, I've got to pick Hinata up and then we're going to Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and a little breathless. His hair was messier than usual.

Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes at Naruto's unhealthy infatuation with the ramen restaurant.

"Okay, have fun," Sakura said waving as she walked Naruto to the door; Sasuke marked his page, closed his book, and followed closely behind.

"Maybe next time we have a 'war,'" and here he put air quotes, "I can bring Hinata as my back up and Sasuke can be yours."

Sakura snorted at the absurd suggestion. "Sasuke wouldn't be involved in such a childish game if it was a mission Lady Tsunade gave him."

She turned to Sasuke then and looked him up and down as if his very appearance would prove her point. Sasuke's arms were crossed lazily across his chest as he leaned casually up against the wall.

"I suppose..." Naruto said thinking. He gave a slight jump when he remembered he had to leave. "Try to convince him, Sakura, I gotta go!"

"It's hopeless!" Sakura called after Naruto while waving. She closed the door behind him and let out a small chuckle. "So," Sakura began as she turned to Sasuke, "what do you want to do for dinner?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"You're right," Sakura laughed, "we should go look at our options and decide." After being married to Sasuke for two years and dating him for a full year before that she knew how to interpret his silences. He would usually correct her if she had guessed wrong, but since he hadn't this time she assumed she was correct.

Sasuke took his place leaning casually up against a counter while Sakura walked towards the fridge.

"Let's see..." She began, but then suddenly closed the fridge door. "Oh! I forgot the pillows outside and it's starting to rain!"

She ran towards the door and Sasuke was left to sigh at her antics. She came back in a few moments later with two slightly damp pillows in hand.

"What's with that look?" Sakura asked upon reentering the room. Sasuke was slowly back in forth while looking at the ceiling.

"Hn," Sasuke responded looking at her.

"What?" Sakura asked again. "And don't just say 'hn' again."

There was a pause before, "Hn."

Sasuke was suddenly hit with one of the pillows. He looked up to see a laughing Sakura. He pushed himself off the counter and began walking towards her. Sakura backed up with the pillows in front of her for protection. "Hey... I told you not to just say 'hn,'"

Sasuke easily grabbed the pillows from her, put them on the floor, and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Put me down!"

He ignored her protests and continued into the living room towards the couch.

"Stop it! Put me down!" Sakura screamed trying to get him to release her. "_Sasuke-kun!_"

Using Sasuke-kun was her fail-safe when she was trying to get him to do something, or stop in this case, but it didn't work this time. Sasuke proceeded to drop her ungracefully onto the couch, got on as well, and hovered over her. She looked back at him with a miffed expression and crossed her arms.

"Rude," she said simply.

"Who hit whom with a pillow?" Sasuke asked a smirk in his voice.

"It's not my fault you don't have a fun bone in your body," Sakura said turning her head away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before putting his hand on her thigh and sliding it towards her knee. He stopped just above and Sakura looked at him shocked.

"You wouldn't dare," she said her eyes narrowing. Unfortunately for her it sounded like a challenge to him. He smirked and slid his hand the rest of the way to her knee. He applied the slightest bit of pressure and Sakura freaked out.

It was the one place she was ticklish after all.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said trying to get him to stop. She couldn't control the laugh that was released as he continued his heinous act. "Stop it! I'm sorry- just- stop! _No_!" She let out a squeal and he almost laughed at her.

He stopped and leaned closer to her with a smirk that was a borderline smile on his face.

"Oh, ha. Ha," Sakura said sarcastically. She then smiled evilly.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said warningly.

"Sasuke" Sakura responded. Nothing good ever came from that smile. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer and closer. Sasuke eyed her trying to pull his head away from her clutches. She moved her head to the side of his and moved her nose down the side of his neck.

"_Sakura_..." Sasuke said as a greater warning. He knew what she was trying to do, and he didn't like it. Her nose then rubbed the crevice where his neck and shoulder met, and Sasuke nearly jumped off of her, but her hold on his neck was tighter than expected. She then moved one hand to the area and treaded her fingers lightly over it. Sasuke tried to pull away again. "Saku- st-"

He tried to move his head away again, but she wouldn't relent.

It was the one place he was ticklish after all.

Sakura let out a laugh as Sasuke resisted the urge to let out a laugh that would have been forced by the tickle on his neck. He moved his hand back to her knee and Sakura released him. She tried to snake out from under him and escape but he pinned her to the couch.

"You're not getting away that easily," Sasuke growled.

"O-okay!" Sakura screamed. "I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

He didn't know how she managed it, but she got out from under him and ran to the kitchen where the pillows were. She grabbed one and chucked it at him. It hit him in the face, and she could tell he almost let out a laugh as he grabbed it off the floor and tossed it onto he couch. Sakura grabbed the other pillow and decided she would use it as defense. She ran to the hallway and heard foot steps right behind her.

She was about to turn around and hit him away with her pillow when his arms enveloped her waste. He hoisted her up and began to tickle her knee again.

She beat him in the back with her pillow, but he wouldn't relent. She then reached her hand up and traced her finger lightly on his neck. He quickly stopped and nearly dropped her head first onto he hard wood floor. She managed to climb on his back and continued to trace her finger on his neck, but her position gave him clear range to her knee.

He didn't grab her knee, however, and instead pulled her into a bridal lift. He grabbed her hand off of his neck and kissed her fingers one at a time. Sakura could feel him shaking with quiet laughter and realized she had been laughing the whole time. He lowered his head and gave her a kiss on the lips, which Sakura happily returned.

"Take it back," Sasuke muttered against her lips.

"Oh, now who's acting like a child?" Sakura asked as he pulled away. Sasuke rubbed her knee and Sakura's leg kicked away from him. "Okay, fine..." Sakura sighed. Sasuke then kissed her cheek. "I take back what I said about you not having a fun bone in your body, but," Sakura smiled at him as she stood up, "if you didn't, I wouldn't have married you."

Sasuke let out a noise that Sakura thought might have been a laugh, but she was distracted from the thought as he kissed her again.


End file.
